The Brave Ones
by leanatasha
Summary: When Oliver came back to Starling City after 5 years he expected many things but the change on Adrianna, his sister, was the biggest surprised, especially since she appears to have as many secrets as himself. How will her secrets came to cross his, especially since she decides to make her mission help her brother?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Anna, Oliver is alive." My mother's voice tells me throw the phone as I stop the work I was doing on the weapon making the team turned to me since the phone was on speaker they all could heard what was being said.

"What?" I said still frozen in my place not believe what I was listening too.

"They found Ollie. He's back home."

- Arrow-

"…is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed." I hear the doctor speak as I hide behind the wall.

"Has he said anything about what happened?" Mother asks as I look at the figured of Oliver looking at a window.

"No. He's barely said anything. Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found." The doctor says and I look down knowing very well that after an experience like that, there is no way you can go back to what you were.

"Oliver." I hear her saying with her backs turned to me walking inside the room and Oliver turned at the same moment I saw his face and I felt my heart tight. 5 years and he still look just like I remembered and at the same time nothing like I remembered.

"Mom." He asks as I see them both hugging and my eyes for the first time in a long time almost got tear up. As I noticed the mother and son moment I could feel like I shouldn't be here so I decide to let them alone and I walk outside. It wasn't the time for him to see me.

_"__You're so slowly." I say laughing as I get to the pool first looking at my brother who was smiling at me as I really wanted to swim. _

_"__I let you win."_

_"__You just don't want to admit you lost to a girl." I say teasing him as I jump on the pool not caring I was with clothes on as I laugh once my brother jumps right after sending me water on my face. "Oliver." I scream as try to get my hair from my face and we both laugh as louder as we possibly could. _

- Arrow-

"Adrianna." Walker says with a kind smile as I smile back. He was such a genuine great guy, I may not have like him in the begging but now I knew he truly was a nice man. If you ask me he was actually to nice for my mother but maybe it's just me. "You came." The surprised in his British accent made me smile because it showed he was happy to see me. Well at least one person will be.

"My brother is alive; there is nothing more important in the world than that and speaking of brothers." I tell him looking around the big entrance. "Where is Thea?"

"In her room, I believe." He tells me and I walk to the stairs where I find her looking our brother's picture not even realizing I was here. She and I were used to be very close. She, Oliver and I all were, but I knew with the decisions I made that had changed between us.

"Hi." I tell her as she turns to me probably just a little bit happy to see me but I knew she was pretending not to be pleased with my presence.

"I see that it really takes a miracle to bring you into town." She says annoyed and I know she is right to be but I can't let her see it.

"Thea. Oliver is back of course I came."

"Yeah I heard." She says but still not waiting to speak with me as I see her walking out of the room and I follow her seeing her locking herself into the bathroom at the same time Oliver comes inside the house with mom so I hide in the shadows as I see him talking with Walker confused. Oh poor Oliver if you knew. He walks to Raisa after and I had to smile at the woman who was been so kind to everyone on this family then Thea walks out of the bathroom at the same moment Oliver walks to the stairs as they meet there.

"Hey, sis." He says as they hugged.

- Arrow-

Oliver looked around the house once he's eyes left Thea and seconds after he saw someone coming from the shadows as she appears in front of him, taking him by shock. He noticed as she walk slowly with a smile but now he could see that the smile didn't reached her big blue eyes that were always too big for her face but now they looked broken and sad but also more hidden. She looked older than the 25 years she had and her style couldn't be more different. He remembered the nice, free spirit girl, always wearing a dress full with light in color with her cute preppy girl looks, almost like an angel, but now stand in front of him with was a girl, no, a woman, with pair of black ripped jeans, a leather jacket with dark blue tank top and boots making Oliver feel like his sister had vanished in front of him and replaced by a dark version of her, a much, more darker version of her. Even her hair that used to be this long skinny blonde was darker than Thea's but there was something else really different about her but he couldn't figure it out yet.

"Oliver." She says reaching to him as she looks at him for seconds not knowing if she should hug him but he close the space hugging her tightly as after a couple of seconds she reattribute.

"Adrianna." He whispers missing her sister and one of his best friends.

"You're back." She says not being able to control her emotions as a single tear felt front her right eye as they pulled part and he kissed her brown hair. Once they turned to the family Oliver could see everyone trying to hide they shocked expression but failing a lot. _Not used to see me with emotions anymore. _Adrianna thinks.

- Arrow-

I ignored the phone buzz again pressing the red button as I saw Tommy walking upstairs with his typical smirk once he notices me. He suddenly made his approve of my new me, very vocal.

"Hello Beautiful." He compliments me as I roll my eyes, something never change.

"He's in his room." I say to him as I walk downstairs to the dinner room where I helped Raisa set the table for everyone as she smiled at me, it made me feel familiarity as I couldn't help but feel a warm in my heart for the woman who raised me.

"Это хорошо, чтобы видеть вас Adrianna." (It's good to seeing you Adrianna)

"Вы слишком Raisa." (You too Raisa.) I say with completely honesty to the housekeeper.

"Ты выглядишь усталым. Возможно, пришло время принять некоторые отпуск." (You look tired. Maybe it's time to take some vacation.)

I just smile at her surprised how much this woman could read me and worry about me. Actually she was the one who told me how to speak Russian when I was a kid. Oliver was to busy playing with Tommy to care and they toys plus Thea wasn't even born not that she wanted to learn Russian now.

- Arrow-

"What else did you miss? Super bowl winners Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again." Tommy says as he sits next to Oliver and by my side as Thea sits on the other side of Oliver and on the other side of the table is Moira and Walker. "A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead I think."

I couldn't help but look at the gap in the large table, something I wasn't used too. I was more used to have the double of the people eating and most of the time not even with a table to put or food in.

"What was it like there?" Thea asks breaking my thoughts as suddenly everyone stops eating. Make Oliver feel not normal plan already started I can see.

"Cold." He says but I could see there was more into it but he could speak so I give I elbow to Tommy for him to speak again. He could be saying stupid things but at least it made it sound normal and not uncomfortable.

"Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office." Oliver says and I try to hide my smirk. I knew my family wanted to keep him in the dark about mother's re-married but I wanted him to know. He deserved to know.

"Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver." Raise says as Oliver speaks back in Russian. Wait since when Oliver speaks Russian?

"Dude, you speak" Tommy says trying to figure it out the language.

"Russian." I inform him rolling my eyes once again.

"I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver."

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter." He says and I have the smirk back on my face making me chuckle as I see everyone turning to me and my mother disapproval look but I couldn't care less about it.

"I didn't say anything." I say emotionless and almost adding it wasn't hard to figure it out but I didn't even bother to look up from my plate.

"She didn't have to."

"Oliver, Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."

"We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone."

"It's fine." Oliver says but I knew there was something else but I couldn't see what. Where and when Oliver did become so good at hiding his emotions?

"May I be excused?" Ok Oliver never asks to be excused; I so need to get into this. I need to find the name of the island and see what really happened so I could help him as much as he let me.

"Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy." Tommy says as Oliver leaves.

"At least he knows the truth." I say getting back to my food but I knew everyone was looking at me.

"How are things in Gotham, Anna?" Walter asks me nicely and I knew he was trying to break the silence and at the same time integrate me in the family dinner but we both knew it wasn't going to happen that easily.

"I left Gotham a year ago." I tell him but still not facing anyone knowing the news had taken them by surprised because I couldn't remember the last time I actually got my family news about my whereabouts, the only reason I would come and even call was because of my sister, after all I still cared and worry about her.

"I'm glad that city is very dangerous." My mother says trying to act concern and I hold to hold back my laugh at the concern mother role she was trying to play.

"Like it is safe in here." Besides I can take care of myself better than you know and probably ever will.

- Arrow-

"There's a storm coming." I say zipping my leather jacket as I see Tommy also ready to leave for his own house or a nightclub, it was hard to keep up with him.

"Do you want a ride?" He asks me giving me the look that makes me want to punch him more than the flirtation look he normally did. This was the 'I care your well be' look or something similar to that.

"I am fine Thomas." I tell him, knowing he didn't liked when I called him that as the same time I get my helmet on my hands, ready to leave the damn house.

"You know I am not going this to get you into bed right?" He says now with a smirk. With this Tommy I could deal with.

"Thomas, grow up." I say putting the helmet on my face climbing on the bike and turning it on.

_The sound of two people boxing each other was sound throw the room as Adrianna fought but with a smile on her face showing that it was training not actually trying to defend herself as she noticed his rib and him getting distracted for a second and she went for the punch but before realizing she was on the floor not being able to escape and sweating all over the place. This time it took him more than 5 minutes to take her down; she knew she was getting better every day. _

_"__You still need practice." He says as the woman groans in frustrating for losing against him, once again. Of course it would kill him to give me a compliment. _

- Arrow-

"A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says 'my friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt."

"Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow."

"The city awaits." Tommy says as him and Oliver leaves the room passing by Thea. "Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten?" This makes Oliver give him a treating look as he adds immediately. "Because I have not."

"Tommy, one of my sisters wasn't enough." Oliver says with a treating look that then leaves. "Speaking on Dri. Where is she? I haven't seen her this morning"

"Oh. You don't know." Tommy says uncomfortable as Oliver gives him a look for him to keep taking. "She doesn't live here, well in town, anymore."

"Where does she leave?"

"No one knows." Tommy says continuing to walk as Oliver stops confused. _He remembered her sister used to go on humanitarian trips but since when Adrianna doesn't live in Starling City? Better yet since when no one knows here she lives. _

"Tommy explained, now."

"A year after the accident she moved to Gotham and lived there for some time but for what I could gather she moved out a year ago give it our take it. We don't know where."

"What do you want?" I ask answering my phone as I sit on my bike outside the Glades area ready to leave the city. I knew it sound bad but I couldn't see what I could do to help Oliver, I was not a welcoming person, at least not anymore.

"I heard Oliver was back."

"Really Wayne you don't speak to me for over a year and now you ask me about my brother? You have some guts let me tell you."

"Look I get it."

"No you don't. You never do." I say as I feel my voice breaking knowing I needed to end the call if I wanted to keep my sanity. "I have other things to do. Tell Dick and Barbs I said hi." I say turning off the call as looked at the city and I listen to the phone ring again.

"Answer." I speak as I hear my mother's voice on the line.

"Oliver was been kidnapped. I know you are probably already miles away but I though you should know."

Great. I take a deep breath to control myself. "I'm on my way." _What is another day in town? I was looking for information about Oliver anyway, staying a few days won't hurt._ I think turning on the bike and walking into the city.

- Arrow-

"He's here." Walter tells me as I enter the house and see the two policemen with my family and Tommy.

"So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?"

3 armed guys, impressive. I want to meet the guy even if I wasn't almost sure who he was. Oliver was the who killed the three man.

"I don't know. Find him and you can ask. Yeah."

"What about you? You see the hood guy?"

"I saw. Just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it."

"Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

"Were you able to identify the men?"I ask him not waiting the detective to accuse Oliver and because a man taking out 3 armed guys, I need to see it for myself. Besides I needed information on the three men so I could track who they were.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros." Pros aren't caught by a single man, ok some were but the hood guy isn't Bruce.

"Any reason why they did this?" I keep asking Detective Lance since this wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

"I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective." Oh come on mother it could be worst and it wasn't the tone it was the sentence she didn't like.

"If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming." Walker says to the police officers.

"Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" The detective says before.

- Arrow-

"Dri." The deep voice calls me as I turn to face my brother.

"It's been a while since someone calls me that." I tell my brother as I see his seriously face and I turn to my family with a similar look and they all leave the room knowing I wanted alone time with him. "What is it Oliver?"

"Tommy said you didn't live here anymore."

Tommy should keep his ass out other's people business. "I decide to travel, be a gypsy or something like that." I try to make some excuse but I could see he wasn't buying it. I truly didn't want to lie to my brother but telling him the truth wasn't an option either.

"You know if you need anything." He tells me and I smile at his gentleness. I missed that.

"I'm fine Oliver."

"Stay the night. Would you?" You can't really say no to your brother, who you thought was death for 5 years, can you? Besides he did killed three men I needed to take care of that before someone did, someone who shouldn't be so worry then me.

"Of course."

"You're not the same."

"Yeah, it's the hair." I knew my hair was the last important change it happened but it was what most people would notice, but once again, Oliver wasn't most people.

"Nah, it's not just the hair. It's you." He tells me as sit together on the couch. "I was kind of expecting to see you and Tommy back together."

"That is so ancient history." Only if he knew how my loved life was been. "After you disappear, Tommy and I never got back together, like, ever. It's a closed chapter of my life."

"Did you opened and closed more?"

"Why, want to beat them up."

"Probably." He says seriously making me smile. This is the Oliver I missed, always protecting me, even if he didn't needed too.

"Let's just say the book is very complicated."

"Tell me about it."

"What happened?" I ask him and I saw him debating if he should or not tell me what was in his mind.

"I saw Laurel today. I went to talk to her. It worked out exactly like I expected. Bad."

"Things will work out."

"You are different."I hear Raise says to Oliver as I hide in a counter trying to look at this room. "Not like you to read a book."

"I missed you, Raisa."

"No kitchen on the island."

"No. No friends either. Hey. Thank you. Do I really seem different?"

"No. You're still a good boy."

"Oh, I think we both know I wasn't."

"But a good heart."

"I hope so. I want to be the person you always told me I could be." Oh Oliver what are you hiding? And why I have the impression it has to do with a guy in a hood.

- Arrow-

I see by the window Oliver walking outside and I take that moment to get to his room again without being seen as I look at the computer and turn it on.

"What were you seeing Oliver." I say to myself as I look for the historic. "God, I hate hacking." I say but after a few more clicks I did it as I smile proudly. "Adam Hunt. Of course the idiot who steals the money from people. But what do you want with him Oliver?" I hear noises coming from the stares and I turn off the computer walking out of the room without being noticed.

"Adrianna." my mother says coming from downstairs.

"Have you seen Oliver?" I ask her not giving her time to ask any more questions.

"He left."

"Ok." I say walking passing her and to the stares. Well let's find this Adam Hunt, I think getting my cell phone and press a button.

"Hey Nicole."

"Erica, I need you to do your thing and find me someone, urgently. He's name is Adam Hunt."

- Arrow-

"And this attorney Laurel Lance you said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation." I hear his voice as I hide into a dark counter in the parking lot. Great Laurel as also involved in this or at least it appears she is. "Why are you still here?" He asks of his bodyguards as I hear the sound of something cutting throw the air and a small explosion. It had to me a projectile and seconds latter an arrow hit the bodyguard chest. This is getting interesting. "Unh! Get in the car!" The other body guard starts to shoot, terrible wrong if you ask me.

"Hey. You missed." I didn't need to see who it was to know that voice was as he kills the other bodyguard. Damn you Oliver where did you learn to shot like this but then as soon he appears I smirk, there is the green hood.

"What? What? Just, just tell me what you want."

"You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling city bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm gonna take it, and you won't like how."

"If I see you again, you're dead!"

Really Hunt, are you blind? I look around and my brother had already left. I look at the bodyguards on the floor and then the treat he made Hunt. Looks like my brother has a mission and it seems like I am staying more than just today. I feel by phone buzzing so I check the message.

_Oliver welcome party. Come. T._

Look like I have a party to attend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walk into the place as I see the loud music and the girls dancing almost half naked scream for attention and maybe something else, only Tommy to organize something like this in such short time. I look at my strapless black dress, fitting and a pencil skirt falling just above the knee and the golden sandals and the jacket I had put in and I knew that I would be fine, people wouldn't noticed me.

"And she came." Or maybe they will I think as I turn to Tommy was he looked at me with an appreciating look as I felt his eyes travelling all the way to my legs.

"Tommy."

"Let me tell you. You look amazing. Can I buy you a drink?" He asks with a flirtation look.

"That doesn't work on me and you know it." I tell him as I see Oliver coming from the stairs and the noise of the girls getting higher. And Oliver just became the Bruce Wayne of the west coast. The playboy, that deep down was a man on a crusade. I just haven't found out to what propose of that same crusade.

"Hey everybody, hey! Man of the hour! Whoo! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming." Yes because sex is the first thing in my brother's mind.

"Thank you very much, everybody!" Here it comes the public persona. "I missed Tequila!" What did I said, the playboy card, is becoming a classic. "Hey sis." Oliver says playing the playboy card.

"So you missed Tequila. It's good to know." I tell him as we walk to the bar with Tommy with us. "Tommy if I won't be able to hear when I am 70's I will send you my doctors bills."

"Oh come on don't be so uptight."

"I thought you like it tight." I respond wink at him. Two could play this game and in the last years I've became some short of a master at this.

"I'm here guys." Oliver says making a disgusting face teasing us as I got my own drink but still hadn't consumed it.

"And I would rather be with you than with him." I say to my brother putting my hands on his arms that I could feel the muscles defiantly trained. Probably for shooting arrows in a desert, probably not so desert, island.

"That was she says now."

"Merlyn, go find a brunette."

"But I prefer blondes and your kind of a brunette now, so you're on the list." He tells me and I roll my eyes at this attend of flirting. "Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1,839 days."

"Seriously Tommy, you needed to copy to pass Math but for sex you can calculate anything." I say as he gives me a smirk and turns back to my brother.

"As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden." He says as we turn to the girls dancing with dresses that almost could be shirts calling out for attention.

"Which one is she?"

"The one who looks like the chick from "Twilight."

"What's "Twilight"?"

"You're so better off not knowing brother."

"Back in a minute." He says living me and Tommy as I see him walking into Thea's direction. Of course she would be here; it's not like mother stops her from partying every time she wants to especially with her friends always dragging her to this places.

"Laurel didn't make it?" I ask him as he gives me the look. I knew I was playing dirty now but I could see this turning into one of those stupid's love triangles and it never ended up well. Even if I had a pass with Tommy that was just that in the pass and a very distant one.

"They talked the other day you know."

"How did that go?" I ask him and he raises his eyebrow. "That good! Have you told your best friend you slept with his ex-girlfriend."

"I thought it would be better him not knowing." Tommy says but I knew very well it would come out eventually. "Speaking of sex. Have you told your brother that you have been having sex in America's biggest playboy?" There was no point in denying, it was all over the tabloids, the year after Oliver's disappearance, Tommy just didn't get the all picture of me and Bruce relationship. "I think he still believes you're a virgin."

"I don't see the point in telling him irrelevant things." I tell leaving the room but I don't see Oliver. Damn it where is he?

-Arrow-

Once I walk outside I hear the fighting in the other building and I smirk as I ran to my car getting my gun as I walk into the building hiding it under my dress so people wouldn't see it.

-Arrow-

"Need any help with that?" A familiar voice says as Oliver points the arrow to her sister. "Come on Oliver are you really shooting that against me?"

"What?" He asked confused and shocked. How the hell did she find out? Better yet what is she doing here… with a gun?

"You don't have much time until the cops arrive and your bodyguard is about to wake up by the way nice job with him."

"I thought he would already be awaked."

"I have my ways of making people sleep too." She tells him getting closer to him so that the arrow was touching her shoulder but she look at this trying to show him she wasn't going to report him that he could trust her. "The cops are coming go ahead I will distracted them I little more." She says winking.

-Arrow-

"The Queen who is actually normal."

"Detective." I say putting my arms around me trying to show I was frightened as my gun was already hidden in my car and all the possible evidences hidden someone he wouldn't found.

"You're ok Miss?" The other one asks me coming closer to me.

"I …. I …. I saw something." I tell him shaking and they turn to me immediately and I start to ramble. "I think I'm crazy because that is impossible, I mean, I have been in Gotham and I heard the stories about the masked vigilante, but, forget it, I probably had too many drinks."

"A man in a green hood?" Detective Lance asks me and I nod pulling my arms close to my body. "Do you mind if I take you to the station?"

"Of course not but I had a little shot." I say as the other policeman opens the car door for me and I sit in the back of the car.

"It's fine don't worry Miss Queen we won't have arrested for anything."

"Do you think you can catch him?" I ask him trying to show fear. Damn if Bruce could see my acting now, he would eat his words out. Or Natasha, she would probably give me a freaking smirk, pretending she was the one who taught me.

"We will do our best miss." He says leaving and I smirk relaxing.

"Adrianna do you want me to call anyone?" Detective Lance asks me nicely.

"No. I just want to help you and then I will get home and try to get sleep."

"Don't worry, we won't' let you stay at the station for to long."

-Arrow-

Oliver watched as her sister left the police station and walked on the streets giving him a sign to follow her as they walked to a more hidden place where they could talk since he was pretty much confused. She helped him escape and didn't report him. She knew about his secret and had no problem stand up to him. Besides he saw the way she held her gun and took care of cleaning every prove there was in the room. She did it before. He needed answers.

"Why did you do it?"

"Hello Oliver I can see they didn't catch you, that is nice. Well they were nice to me also, I got coffee and everything."

"Why?" Oliver asks holding her arm but she flips him so that he was laying on the floor stunned by her sister quick and preside movements. "What? How?"

"You're not the only one who learned a few tricks in the last 5 years and you tend to forget I took martial arts years before that."

"How did you found out?"

"Come on I have an IQ of 180. I am not stupid Oliver."

"What do you want?"

"Me? To leave town knowing you won't go missing again and worst. You shooting arrows at people won't help it."

"I won't stop."

"I never said you would and I wouldn't stop you. You can trust that and your secret to me."

"So what do you want?"

"I told you Oliver. Peace in my mind and making sure you don't disappear again, then I will leave besides this look like that are getting interesting in here so I may was well rent an apartment." She says walking away.

"Wait." He says and she turns to him. "What do you know about money transferences?"

-Arrow-

Oliver and I transferred the money to the right owners as I saw him risking name of a book list and I turned to look at the place under the 'bar' where he hosted the party. It was nothing like the Batcave, it lacked technology but then again Oliver didn't exactly have a degree in technology.

"You don't ask about the book?"

"Oliver, if I need to ask something I simply do it. I don't ask for permission you will learn that."

"What happened to you?" He asks as his sister turns to him and they both noticed the broken looks on each other's eyes and Oliver realized he wasn't the only one broken and that he needed to help his sister and find out what happened to her. It is also the first time we noticed the three birds tattoo on her collarbone.

"We both change Oliver."

-Arrow-

"You left the party pretty quick last night, even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir."

"It wasn't really my scene."

"I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano-a-mano again. I saw you two head out."

"There's nothing between Oliver and I, not anymore."

"Here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us."

"I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an "us," Tommy."

"Then what would you call it?

"A lapse."

"That's quite a few lapses your place, my place, my place again."

"Oh, come on, Merlyn. We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy, at least not anymore."

"Depends on the girl."

"I have to go back to work."

"Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world."

"Hey. If I don't try and save it, who will?"

-Arrow-

I look at Oliver broken expression and let all the news sink in until he was ready to speak again.

"Did you know?"

"That my ex-boyfriend slept with your ex-girlfriend? Yes." I say taking a deep breath watching Tommy at the end of the street. Tommy, sweet, caring Tommy. "I knew."

-Arrow-

The looks will be on my polyvore account


End file.
